Life in high society
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory is raised by the Hayden and Gilmore grandparents with some help from Chris. Lorelai left and hasn't been heard from Rory is dating Jess who is heir to the Mariano fortune him Rory tristan and Paris are headed to stars Hollow what will they find.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

"Miss Rory its time to get up." Rory rolled over groaning into her pillow. She threw the pillow to the end of her bed and swung her legs down to the floor.

"Thanks Tessa." She yawned she really was in dire need of coffee. She put her Chilton uniform on and sat well Tessa fixed her hair. Looking at the time she realized that Jess would be there in twenty minuets. She thanked Tessa again and bounded down the stairs grabbing her bag from the closet on her way through the hall. She went into the kitchen finding her grandmothers there.

"Hi Grandma, Granny" she smiled at Francine and Emily as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Rory" They both greeted her.

"What are you doing here Granny" She addressed herself to her grandmother Hayden as this was the week she was soupose to be staying with the gilmore's the Hayden's and Gilmore's didn't live to far from eachother so Rory attended Chilton and lived with both sets of grandparents alternating ever so often. Her dad wasn't a big constent in her life she knew he loved her but He wanted a life of his own he was only seventeen when she was born. At lest he stayed unlike her mother who didn't have anything to do with her Rory wasn't even sure were she was at.

Rory had been mainly raised by her grandparents on both sides getting a sociaty education to be the perfect double heiress that she was. "Well dear I just came over to discuss the ball I'm giving next week."

Rory internally groaned She hated sociaty balls. just then the door bell rang and she ran to answer it. cutting in front of the maid to grab the door handle. She opened the door to a smiling Jess. "Dodger"

Jess smiled at her "Ror" He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Jess Mariano was her boyfriend but they had been friends first The Marano's were almost as rich as the Hayden's and only slighly richer then the Gilmore's. Most people looked down on Jess becuse his mother Elizabeth Louise Danes Mariano came from a middle class family in a tiny town. The Danes wern't Rich that much Rory knew but they could be that bad if they had raised Liz as Rory called her.

Liz Mariano was one of three mothering figures in her life and the main one she went to when she had a problem. She had met James Albert Mariano the Heir to the Mariano Banking fortune when she was seventeen she had been working at the country club to earn money for college. They had married when they were Eighteen and Anthony Jess Mariano was born nine months later. But no one was allowed to call him Anthony. The Mariano Heir marrying so far under him on the social scale caused a huge scandle to erupt. One only eclipesed by Rory's own birth a few months after Jess's When Lorelai Victoria Gilmore stood up in the middle of her elder sisters Wedding reception and annouced that she was pregnant with Christopher Andrew Hayden's child well you can believe it caused a stir.

Three days after Lorelai Leigh Hayden was born Lorelai left without a trace without a word and Christopher handed his newborn daughter over to the grandparents. Along with Jess Rory was raised with Her cousin Paris Alexandra Geller And There other best friend Tristan Markus Dugray. Paris and Rory got along great they were always together and loved to spend time with there grandmother Emily. Paris's mom Lily Susanna Gilmore Geller was a wonderful woman who rory looked up to. Well Tristans mom Megen Holly Vanderbilt Dugray wasn't around much all the children knew they could got to her if they needed something. This was Rory's life Rory's family.

"Redy to go Ror" Jess Looked at his girlfriend.

Nodding her head she yelled goodby to her grandmothers and hopped into Jess's Lexus. "So guess were we get to go next month." Jess asked as they pulled into Tristan's driveway and both Paris and Tristan came running out they were dating and also Paris lived right next door so they were always together.

Rory waited for them to get into the car before asking "Where."

"Stars Hollow"

"Um where is that."

"Some small town about thirty miles away."

"Why"

Becuse my uncle is getting married to someone and I have to go which means that the three of you have to go."

They all groned they hated going to family obligations they all silantly prepared there society smiles for the wedding. "Lovly" Rory sighed as they pulled into Chilton Little did she know that the past was waiting for her in the tiny town of stars Hollow.

A/N I had this ideal I have seen some similar but nothing quit like it so I decied to put my own twist on it what do you think please review but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Jess heard his phone ring and grabbed it keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah"

"Hey Jess its your uncle Luke I just wanted to be sure you were coming to the wedding."

"Yeah I'll be there but you should be warned paparizzie will properly be there to."

On the other side of the phone Luke groaned "Why"

"Well with me Mom and Dad coming its expected but also three of my friends are coming and the paparizzie follow them more then me sometimes expecially my Girlfriend the Rory Hayden becuse she is the Heiress to the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes."

Luke paused at the name there was no way they could be related Lorelai wasn't from society. "Who else is coming."

"Paris Geller and Tristan Dugray." Luke knew those names he might not like Society or the world his sister lived in but he did no the family that souronded her.

"You just had to make friends with the richest kids didn't you Jess"

"Well Uncle Luke there arn't many people that understand growing up this way" Luke sighed in deafet.

"Ok see you at the wedding buy." He hung up the phone just as the bell above the door rang. He looked up and smiled as Lorelai came throught the door.

"Coffee I must have Coffee" She sat down at the counter holding out her cup and pouting. Luke chuckled at her pouring her coffee.

"You know your going to have a heart attack from all the cafine that you consume.

"Ah but atleast I will have lived." She took a sip of her drink and smiled at him.

He wasn't sure how she would take the news about his nephew and his friends so he decied to just tell her. "Hay Lore"

"Hmm" she looked up from her cup of coffee.

"My nephew is coming to the wedding with his parents and he is bringing his girlfriend and a few of there friends and that wouldn't be a problem usaully but my Nephew is really rich and so the papparizzie will be there becuse his friends are also rich."

Lorelai froze she looked up at Luke "Who is your nephew" She put on her best society smile. Luke usually couldn't tell the diffrence anyway.

"Jess Mariano and he is bringing his Girlfriend Rory Hayden and there friends Paris Geller and Tristan Dugray."

Her heart and stomach fell to the ground when she heard the name Rory Hayden She knew it had to be her daughter She was aware of the Mariano's Dugrays and how could she not know her darling perfect sisters daughter. Why did they have to come and ruin her wedding for her. "Of course they come." What the hell else was she soupose to tell her fiancee. No you can't invite your nephew and his friends becuse his girlfriend is the daughter I abandoned at sixteen. I'm a Gilmore I am the most scandouls thing thats happened to Hartford society in twenty years yeah she was sure that would go over well.

She had disapeared for a reason she didn't want that life she didn't want to be trapped as a society wife she wanted to be normal was it right to leave her daughter properly not. Did she want to see her dughter after all these years. She wasn't sure. Her daughter was raised by Francine and Emily she was double Heiress to both fortunes she knew that much from reading the papers. She wasn't sure that her and Rory would get along if Rory was anything like her society grandmothers which she properly was. Her past was coming back to bit her in the ass and she had to choose how to deal with and fast before her life crummbled around her once again.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review but no flames


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory stood by the stairs trying to stay as far away from her grandparents friends as possible. "Hello Rory" She looked up to find Liz in front of Her "Hi Aunt Liz" Rory gave Jess's mom a quick hug.

"So Rory are you going to the wedding."

Rory sighed "Unfortuntly yes Jess is dragging me Paris and Tristan with him."

Liz laughed as she walked away she knew how the children hated these things "Well Ror it looks like Jess is coming to steal you away so I'll just be going." Liz smiled over at her son as she walked away.

Jess wrapped his arms around Rory As she snuggled into his side. "Hay" He lightly kissed the side of her head.

"Hey Were are Paris and Tristan" She lifted her head and scanned the room.

"I'll give you one guess" His eyes wondered to the stairs."

"Oh eww." Rory gave a slight shake of her head. Just then the music changed and Rory felt comfort wash over her as her and Jess's song came on. He took his hand in his own and lead her out to the middle of the floor. Taking her into his arms. They let the lyrics wash over them.

_Remember when we never needed eachother_

_the best of friends_

_like sister and brother_

_we understood that we'ed never be alone_

_those days are gone now I want you so much _

_The night is long and I need your touch_

_don't know what to say _

_never ment to feel this way_

_don't want to be along tonight _

_what can I do to make you mine _

_falling so hard so fast this time _

_What did I say _

_What did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you_

_I hear your voice _

_and I start to tremble_

_brings back the child that I resemble_

_I can not pretend that we can still be friends_

_don't want to be alone tonight _

_what can I do to make you mine_

_falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say _

_What did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you _

_Oh I want to say this right_

_and it has to be tonight_

_just need you to know _

_I don't want make this light_

_I don't to say goodby_

_with you I want to spend the rest of my life_

_What can I do to make you mine _

_falling so hard so fast this time_

_What did I say_

_What did you do _

_How did I fall in love with you_

_What can I do to make you mine_

_Falling so hard so fast this time_

_Every things changed _

_How did I fall in love with you_

Francine and Emily watched the two dancing and knew they would be together forever they could see how much Rory and Jess loved eachother. They were eachothers Rocks in this crule world that was high society.

Rory and Jess were thinking about how much that song was like them They had grown up being there for eachother thinking of eachother as Brother and Sister until one day they opened there eyes and realized how much they loved each other how much they needed eachother as something more. At that moment even thought the whole room was watching them. They were lost in there own world in eachothers eyes and they would need that Strangh and Love to handle what was coming there way in a few weeks.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review song How did I fall in love with you by the backstreet boys.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own gilmore girls

"Rory do you have everything." Emily came into Rory's room looking over her shoulder and into her bag.

"Yes Grandma" Rory rolled her eyes why her grandmother insisted she needed so much stuff she would never know when in the world would she ever use Ten pairs of sunglasses was beyond her but Emily insisted and it was just easier to give in then to fight it. Rory placed her last article of clothing in her bag and closed it. She slung the bag over her arm.

"Dear lord." Emily looked horrifed. "What do you think your doing."

Rory looked down at her bag she couldn't believe she had grabbed it well her grandmother was in the room or even on the premisis. "I grabbed my bag." She knew there was a fight coming on.

"What is the first rule of being a Gilmore."

"Remind everyone else your a Gilmore." She was hoping to get a laugh.

"No the first rule of being a gilmore is to never carry your own bags. Just As Rory was about to answer the door bell rang. She dashed out the door before her grandmother could say anything.

The maid stopped her on the step "Mr. Mariano is here."

"Thanks Tessa" Rory ran down the rest of the steps not even stopping to great Jess just grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

"Well its good to see you to Ror." Jess said as he was being pulled down the driveway to his car. Rory didn't answer she pulled them to his car and opened his door. Pushing him into the drivers seat. She then proceded to go to The passenger side pull the door open fling her bag into the back seat and slide into the car shuting the door behind her.

Jess started the car and pulled out of the driveway "Are you going to tell me what that was all about."

"Emily was about to go off on a tangent about not carrying your own bag if your a Gilmore." Jess didn't comment just nodded his head in understanding being used to Emily's oddity's after all these years. They pulled into Paris's driveway and Jess cut the engine. They both got out and went up to the door. Jess rang the bell. No one answered and Rory just opened it. "Paris Tristan Aunt Lily Uncle John is anyone home."

"Oh Rory Jess its so good to see you." Lily Geller smiled at her neice and her boyfriend as she came down the stairway. "Were's Alexandra" Rory asked enquiring about the Geller maid.

"She's helping Paris with her bags.

"Ah the perfect grandaughter" Rory laughed.

"Let me guess you decied to carry your own bags you rebel you." Lily joked.

"Yup thats me rebel without a cause."

"Hi are you guys ready" Paris came running down the stairs Tristan and the maid right behind Her."

"Yes Paris. Tristan do you have any bags or are you going to go naked all weekend."

"You would like that wouldn't you Mary."

"No Tris I wouldn't and neaither would Jess but I'm sure Paris wouldn't object.

He just laughed. "There right here." He opened the closet door and pulled out some bags. They said goodby to Lily and headed out the door on there way to Stars Hollow Population tiny. They drove for hours lisening to music and just genraly teasing eachother. They finally came to a sign proclaiming Welcome to Stars Hollow the happiest place on the earth.

"Its not disney land" Tristan pointed out.

"Really Tris I didn't notice." Rory shot back.

"Well it does say the happiest place on earth.

"Yeah well give you and Jess five minuets in it and I'm sure you will change that.

They bickered about the saying until they pulled up to a diner with a sign saying Lukes above it. Rory thought it looked nice enough but she didn't know how much this one man this one place would throw her world into a tailspin this was defenitly not going to be the happiest place on earth for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden. More like Hell on earth.

A/N thanks for the reviews to answer one question yes Paris and Tristan are together so in this chapter when Rory calls for Tristan she just figures he'll be there please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Rory Jess Tristan and Paris stood outside the diner. "Well I guess we should go in." Jess grabbed Rory's hand and Tristan grabbed Paris's They all took a deep breath a moved towards the door. Jess pushed it open and they all entered looking around at all the people inside.

"Hi uncle Luke." Jess called to the man behind the counter He came over looking Jess over as he did.

"Well Jess its good to see you were's your mother."

"She is a few minuets behind us."

"Ok intraduce me to your friends." He looked over at the three other teenagers.

"This is Rory Gilmore Hayden Paris Geller and Tristan Dugray."

"Well its nice to meet you Lorelai would have loved to meet you but she had to work so you won't see her until later.

Everyone paused as they heard the name that came off the other man's lips. They shook it off just then Liz came through the door. "Big Brother." She throw her arms around Luke.

"You would have thought that hight society would have put some polish on you Liz."

"Oh what ever." She playfully slapped him.

"Ok everyone you have rooms booked at the Dragonfly inn which Lorelai owns." Liz's breath hitched just like the kids but she she shook it off just like the kids did.

"Ok you four lets get a move on. Liz headed to her car were James was waiting and the teens hopped back in there car finding the inn with mimamal problems. They got out leaving there suitcases in the cars.

"Well dosn't this look homey."

"Tristan you will be nice."

"Fine."

They went into the little inn and up to the front desk were a woman in her mid thirtys was standing. "Hello."

"Hi." The woman smiled at her and something didn't feel right to Rory.

"Were here to check in."

"Well ok I'm Lorelai Gilmore and you are." The woman went over to her computer not noticing the look that had overcame Rory's face as the blood drained form it she felt like she was going to faint.

"excuss me can you please repeat your name." She silantly motioned for Jess Liz Paris and Tristan to come closer to her.

"Of course Its Lorelai Gilmore." The room started to spin in front of Rory's face. as she felt her self slide in to unconciousness. She fainted the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor was Jess's arms around her.

"Whats wrong with her." Lorelai looked worridly at the young girl on the floor.

"You" Jess spat.

"Why what did I do." Paris decied to feild this one.

"I don't know Aunt Lorelai what did you do beside abandon your own baby."

Lorelai looked between the teens and the fainted girl on the floor. Her daughter was passed out on her floor. What the hell was she soupose to do what the hell was she soupose to say. She looked at everyone souronding her looking ready to comit murdur She couldn't believe this was happening she knew they were coming but was hoping to hide.

A/N I know short thanks for the reviews and please review. no flames.


End file.
